


The Ballad of Sherlock Scott

by johnlockedfangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV), sweeney todd - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sherlock (TV) Fusion, Baker Street, Canon Divergence, Crossover, Fleet Street, Musical crossover, My interpretation, Sweeney Todd - the musical, changed lyrics, dark!Sherlock, demon barber, demon detective, i'm such a nerd, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlockedfangirl/pseuds/johnlockedfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ballad of Sweeney Todd: Sherlock BBC edition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad of Sherlock Scott

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters of the TV show or play belong to me. I just decided to put my favourite fandom to the lyrics of one of my favourite plays! Feedback welcome :)
> 
> I listened to this while writing it. It's epic! ---> [ The Ballad of Sweeney Todd Meets Metal ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQMCEpbEWcA)

Attend the tale of Sherlock Scott.  
His doctor slept on an army cot.  
He solved the cases of gentlemen  
Who never thereafter were heard of again.  
  
He sought a path that few have sought  
Did Sherlock Scott  
The Demon Sleuth of Baker Street.  
  
He kept a flat in London town.  
Consulting clients of good renown  
And what if none of their cases were solved  
They fled to their maker, all unresolved.  
By Sherlock,  
By Sherlock Scott  
The Demon Sleuth of Baker Street.  
  
Jump the Reichenbach!  
Sherlock, fall now from the skies.  
Freely show the secrets of those who moralise.  
  
His wants were few, his room was bare.  
A grinning skull and a fancy chair.  
A mug of blood, and a leather whip,  
A knife, a pill, and an acid trip.  
  
With keenness he derives the plot,  
Does Sherlock Scott,  
The Demon Sleuth of Baker Street.  
  
Inconspicuous Sherlock was,  
Quick, and clever and keen he was.  
Back of his smile, under his word,  
Sherlock played music that nobody heard.  
Sherlock pondered and Sherlock fought,  
Like a perfect machine he thought,  
  
Sherlock was smooth, Sherlock was subtle,  
Sherlock would wink; Sumatrans would scuttle  
Sherlock was smooth, Sherlock was subtle  
Sherlock would wink; Sumatrans would scuttle  
Sherlock! Sherlock! Sherlock! Sherlock!  
Sherlock!  
  
Attend the tale of Sherlock Scott!  
(Attend the tale of Sherlock Scott!)  
The Angel’s side he never got!  
(The Angel’s side he never got!)  
What happened then, well that's the show,  
Sir-Boast-a-Lot’s hiding it, wouldn't you know…  
  
From Sherlock.  
From Sherlock Scott.  
The Demon Sleuth of Baker…  
Street…  
  
[Reprise]  
  
Attend the tale of Sherlock Scott.  
His skin was pale and his eyes were not.  
He solved the cases of gentlemen  
Who never thereafter were heard of again.  
  
He sought a path that few have sought,  
Did Sherlock Scott,  
The Demon Sleuth of Baker Street.  
  
He kept a flat in London town,  
Consulting clients of good renown.  
And what if none of their cases were solved?  
They fled to their maker all unresolved  
By Sherlock,  
By Sherlock Scott,  
The Demon Sleuth of Baker Street.  
  
Jump the Reichenbach, Sherlock!  
Fall now from the skies!  
Freely show the secrets of those  
Who moralise!  
  
His wants are few, his room is bare.  
He hardly uses his fancy chair.  
The more he thinks, the more he lives.  
He never forgets and he never forgives.  
  
Perhaps today you gave a thought  
To Sherlock Scott,  
The Demon Sleuth of Baker Street.  
  
Sherlock deduces the world away,  
Sherlock's pining for yesterday,  
Stringing his bow, counting the years,  
Composing the music that nobody hears.  
  
Sherlock lurks in the parlour hall,  
Sherlock laughs on the office wall.  
No one can help, nothing can hide you  
Isn't that Sherlock there beside you?  
  
Sherlock deduces the world away,  
Sherlock's pining for yesterday,  
It’s Sherlock!  
There he is, it's Sherlock!  
Sherlock! Sherlock!  
There! There! There! There!  
There he is, it’s Sherlock!  
There! There! There!  
I owe you, oh, Sherlock!  
There!  
  
Attend the tale of Sherlock Scott!  
The Angels’ side he never got!  
To seek solutions may lead to Hell,  
But everyone does it, and seldom as well  
  
As Sherlock,  
As Sherlock Scott,  
The Demon Sleuth of Baker…  
… Street!  



End file.
